fun_for_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Staff Requirements
Before Applying: * You are only allowed 1 application per application period. * You can not delete and post a new application. * If you do post another application, your new one will be deleted and your original will be undeleted. * You must follow the template exactly as shown. * All questions must be answered truthfully and completely. * You must be able to speak fluent English. * You must be at least the age of 13 to apply. * You must be active on our Wiki Live Chat. * You must be an active member on this wiki (if you came back after not being active for a while, you'll need to be active for a minimum of 1 month before applying again). * You must be a Wiki member for a minimum of a month. * You must be able to contribute at least 4 hours a day or 18 hours a week. * Do not talk to any staff member about your application or it will be denied. * You may not advertise your application publicly by any means. ** Asking people to comment on your application ** Asking people to vote for your application ** Asking people to look at the voting ** Creating accounts to vote for your application * Plagiarism and lying are not tolerated by any means. Your application will be denied as well as never being allowed to apply for staff again. * You must have a minimum of 100 Edits to apply for anything. Content/Discussion Moderator Requirements * You must be at least 13 years old. * You have to be a member of Wiki for a minimum of 1 month to be eligible. * You must have at least 100 Edits on this Wiki. * You must remain professional and respectable at certain times. * You must work well with others, as a group, to resolve an issue. * You must be able to make decisions based on everyone's best interests. * You must follow orders given without questioning them or hesitating. * You must handle any responsibilities you're given at all times. * You must be able to handle stressful situations without cracking under pressure. * You must remain positive during difficult or stressful moments. * You must handle each situation you face without any personal conflicts. * You must be able to enforce a zero-tolerance policy, even on friends. * You have to be dependable as a lot of users will be depending on you. * You must be able to have good judgment without judging people themselves. * You must be able to accept constructive criticism and negative feedback. * You must admit to mistakes and make amends to anyone involved. * Always be fair and unbiased without showing favoritism to anyone. Administrator Requirements * You must be at least 13 years old. * You must be a member of the Wiki for a minimum of 2 months. * You must have a minimum of 700 edits on this Wiki. * You must be able to handle stress and serious situations. * You must be able to be the 'face' of the Wiki. * You must be active at least a couple of times per week. * You must have proven your trust to other admins and Wiki members. * You must be well-known throughout the Wiki in a positive way. * You must be able to make unbiased choices. * Always be dependable. Bureaucrat Requirements * You must be at least 15 years old. * You must be a member of the Wiki for a minimum of 6 months. * You must have a minimum of 1000 edits on this Wiki. * You must be able to remain unbiased. * You must be fairly well-known on this Wiki. * You must be able to act mature. * You must be active at least three times a week. * You must be able to have a clear attitude. * Always be respectable and an example for others to follow. Category:Important Links